Lilly- Se sitúa justo después de Veritas
by Miheam-SP
Summary: Tras el asesinato de una mujer en el sur de Manhattan, Kate Beckett se encontrará a una niña que lo cambiará todo.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett estaba tan acostumbrada a que Richard Castle le siguiese a todas partes que cuando se tenía que quedar en casa escribiendo ella se sentía bastante sola. Esa mañana le había dejado preparada una taza de café con una nota que decía "_por todos los cafés que te debo_" pegada a la cafetera. Después de darle un ligero beso en los labios, lo suficientemente suave como para que no se despertase, se había marchado a la escena de un crimen.

Como siempre hacía antes de salir del coche comprobó que su placa y su pistola estuviesen en su sitio. Era una especie de ritual que le hacía creer que todo iría bien, como si llevar esos dos elementos encima la cubriesen con un halo protector. A lo lejos vio a sus detectives Esposito y Ryan. No sabía cómo, ni porqué pero siempre estaban en donde el cadáver había sido encontrado antes que ella. Ryan solía pedir declaración, Esposito flirteaba con Lanie, la forense que solía ocuparse de los casos de su jurisdicción, mientras tomaba notas para ponerla a ella al corriente cuando llegase.

-Qué tenemos?- preguntó poniéndose unos guantes azules que Javier le tendió.

-Mujer blanca, unos treinta años. La golpearon por todo el cuerpo y después le pegaron un tiro en la cabeza.

-Voy a intentar sacar algo de sus uñas por si acaso se defendió, pero no lo creo. Tenía esto escondido en su sujetador- Lanie le tendió una llave que parecía de un coche- No sé que tendrá escondido, pero creo que puede ser por lo que la mataron.

-Espo, mira a ver si localizas qué abre esta llave. Sea lo que sea tenemos que encontrarlo. Ryan!- exclamó volviéndose hacia su compañero- algún testigo?

-Una mujer abrió la ventana hacia las 12 para dejar pasar a su gata y escuchó una pelea en este callejón. No llevaba las gafas puestas y sólo vio dos figuras que no puede identificar. Nadie parece reconocer la foto de la víctima, así que creo que no era de la zona.

Beckett se fijó en la mujer. Era muy guapa. Unos pómulos marcados, un bonito color bronceado, pelo negro hasta la cintura. Vestía discretamente, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra de manga corta, poco apropiada para el otoño en Nueva York. No tenía cartera, ni nada que pudiese identificarla. SU mejor pista era la llave.

-No creo que fuese un simple robo- expuso Lanie levantándose del suelo y alejándose de la víctima- Tengo que comprobarlo, pero tengo la corazonada de que esto va más allá. He encontrado este número apuntado en un papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Parece un teléfono. Me voy al depósito, te llamaré si encuentro algo más- le dijo a Beckett.

-Ryan, porqué no miras si hay cámaras de seguridad por la zona. Algo que nos diga de donde venía o ha donde fue el asesino. Yo estaré en la comisaría intentando averiguar de quién es este número.

De nuevo por rutina empezó a rellenar la pizarra en cuanto llegó a la comisaría. Datos de la víctima, de las pistas que por ahora tenían y una gran incógnita debajo de la palabra "sospechosos". Pasó el número de teléfono a los técnicos para que lo identificasen y fue a prepararse su segundo café del día. Nunca era fácil. Mirar el cuerpo de una persona e intentar averiguar de dónde venía, qué hacía y porqué la mataron. Odiaba la incertidumbre pero le encantaba el misterio. Le gustaba investigar hasta dar con la respuesta y se enorgullecía de poder decir que ninguno de sus casos se había cerrado sin encontrar al culpable.

Mientras removía el extracto de vainilla que había echado en la taza su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Ya sólo con ver quién le llamaba tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Ya te has puesto a escribir?- le dijo a Castle, sin siquiera saludarle.

-Estoy disfrutando del café que me has dejado preparado mientras miro a una página en blanco en el ordenador.

-Deberías empezar a pensar en algo para tu capítulo, sino Gina se volverá loca.

-Lo que nadie entiende es que la inspiración no llega así como así. Tiene que aparecer por sí misma.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo te servía de inspiración- dijo Kate dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Oh, detective Beckett, lo sigues siendo. Sólo que no es fácil matar a gente en los libros y conseguir que la historia tenga un sentido.- Castle dejó la taza sobre la mesa y puso los pies en alto encima de una mesilla.- Tenéis un nuevo caso?

-Sí, pero todavía no hemos avanzado mucho. Sólo tenemos a una mujer de unos treinta años con un tiro en la cabeza en un callejón en el distrito financiero. Sin identificación, sólo con una misteriosa llave y un número de teléfono encima.

-Suena a uno de esos casos que me encantan. Intentaré rellenar palabras rápido para poder ir para allá.- se acomodó en la silla y se hizo crujir los dedos mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro- Llámame si averiguáis algo.

Colgó sin decir nada más y Beckett dejó el móvil en la mesa con una sonrisa. Si cuatro años antes le hubiesen dicho que iba a estar comprometida con ese escritor se hubiese reído. Pero estaba loca por él, tal vez desde el primer momento en que le vio, aunque quizás nunca lo admitiese. Le enamoró su mente rápida, su ingenio y su imaginación, pero también su carácter bromista, el amor por su hija y que pareciese un niño hiperactivo. Le echaba de menos cuando no estaba con ella en la comisaría. Miró a la que se había convertido en su silla al lado de su mesa con añoranza pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el caso.

Llamó a los técnicos de informática pero dijeron que no había habido suerte aún con el teléfono. Lo habían comprado con efectivo y no estaba localizable en ningún punto de Estados Unidos. Parecía estar en continuo movimiento por alguna parte de Europa Central. Todavía no habían conseguido determinar a quién pertenecía.

Aprovechó para completar el papeleo de su anterior caso. Era lo único que no soportaba de su trabajo. Se le hacía completamente tedioso tener que rellenar informes con cada uno de los pasos que había seguido en el proceso, con cada una de las pistas que había seguido, haciendo transcripción de todos los interrogatorios que no habían sido grabados oficialmente.

Por suerte el teléfono sonó, sacándola de su ardua tarea.

-Beckett.

-Soy Espo. Hemos encontrado el coche que abre la llave. Será mejor que vengas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en el coche?- preguntó mientras se ponía la cazadora.

-Hemos encontrado una niña- comentó Esposito alejándose del coche- Está muerta del miedo. Tendrá unos cinco o seis años y no quiere hablar. Creo que no le gustan mucho los hombres, no quiere acercarse a nosotros.

-Voy para allá.


	2. Chapter 2

Tardó más de lo esperado en llegar. Siempre trataba de evitar la cuarta avenida por los atascos, pero la segunda estaba cortada y le pareció la forma más directa de llegar. Los atascos la ponían de mal humor, pero intentó tranquilizarse mientras iba hacia la escena del crimen. Vivía en Nueva York, ya era hora de que se acostumbrase al tráfico.

Dos agentes estaban precintando el coche, mientras que Espo estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con la puerta abierta, mirando hacia atrás. Al principio no fue capaz de localizar a la niña en el asiento trasero. No fue hasta que casi rozaba el coche que la vio agazapada en el suelo de la parte de atrás. Tendría unos cinco o seis años. Era preciosa, parecía una muñeca. Unos rizos castaño claro enmarcaban su rostro, parecido al de su madre. Su brillantes ojos verdes contrastaban con su tez morena dándole un aspecto angelical.

-Ey, Espo, porqué no me dejas a mi?- dejó que su compañero saliese del coche y ocupó su sitio en el asiento delantero- Hola preciosa, me llamo Kate, soy detective. ¿sabes lo que es eso?

La niña asintió, metiéndose el dedo en la boca y mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Eres policía.- contestó casi en un susurro.

-Exacto. Encuentro a los malos, así que no tienes que estar asustada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lilly- respondió la niña sin alzar la voz.

-Que bonito nombre! Oye Lilly, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comprar algo de comer? Tienes que tener mucho hambre.

-Ayer no pude cenar- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A Kate se le partió el corazón. Una niña tan pequeña, encerrada en un coche toda la noche y su madre muerta en un callejón. Se fijó en que las ventajas tenían una rendija bajada. Por lo menos la mujer se dio cuenta de que si la dejaba encerrada sin oxígeno su niña moriría asfixiada. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta por donde estaba la niña. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y extendió los brazos para sacarla de ahí. Lilly se lo pensó durante un minuto y después la abrazó por el cuello, apoyando su mejilla en el hueco de su hombro.

-Eso es. ¿Te gustan los perritos calientes? Podemos ir a Central Park a dar un paseo mientras comemos uno.

Lilly no dijo nada, pero tampoco se negó, así que Beckett se acercó a sus detectives que la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabíamos que se te daban bien los niños- comentó Espo levantando una ceja.

-Javi, me voy a casar con Castle. Los niños son el menor de mis problemas.- Esposito asintió, como aceptando que Castle era todo un niño grande- Lilly yo vamos a dar una vuelta por Central Park. Id a la comisaría y ved si hay novedades del número de teléfono. En el coche puede que haya tejidos, que los técnicos lo revisen y envíen las muestras al laboratorio. Ryan, tú puedes ir a ver si Lanie tiene más información? Avisadme con lo que sea vale?

-Claro- respondió Kevin- Por cierto, Castle ha llamado. Dice que no le contestas al teléfono. Quiere que sepas que casi ha terminado su capítulo y que quiere que le pongas al día con el caso.

-Me he dejado el teléfono en la comisaría. Dile que le avisaré cuando vuelva. Poned al día a Gates por mí, vale?- se colocó a la niña apoyada en la cadera y acarició sus rizos despeinados.- ¿Lista, Lilly?

No esperó a que asintiese. La sentó en el asiento de atrás de su coche, con el cinturón puesto y condujo por las calles de Manhattan. La niña no se movió ni dijo nada en todo el camino, pero por lo menos ya no tenía el pulgar en la boca. Parecía más tranquila. Beckett se acordó de aquella vez cuando se perdió en un centro comercial. Tendría unos cuatro años y solo recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando no vio a su madre a su lado y la tranquilidad al volver a estar en sus brazos. Lilly no encontraría ese momento de paz nunca, no iba a poder volver a estar en brazos de su madre.

Quiso darle una buena mañana. Le compró un perrito caliente, un helado y un globo. Caminó de su mano por el parque, hasta un castillo donde parecían estar haciendo una sesión de fotos. La niña se quedó entusiasmada con el colorido y Kate pensó que era el momento de preguntarla por su madre y por lo ocurrido, al menos por saber si se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Oye Lilly, ¿te dijo algo tu madre antes de que te dejase en el coche?- preguntó tratando de quitarle importancia a la pregunta, mientras señalaba a una mujer que bailaba en frente de la cámara.

-Sólo que me quedase ahí. Y que no tuviese miedo. Me dijo que volvería pronto, pero no volvió- la niña no apartó la vista de los modelos

-¿Sabes a donde fue?

Lilly negó con la cabeza y extendió los brazos para que Beckett la alzase en brazos. Kate la colocó en su cadera y dejó que le abrazase el cuello.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir con mamá?

Y ahí fue cuando sintió que se le partía el corazón. Recordó el momento en el que su padre y ella llegaron a su apartamento y un policía les esperaba. Se acordó del momento en el que le dijeron que su madre se había muerto y cómo sintió que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Creció de repente, no volvió a dejar a nadie acercarse a ella hasta que llego Castle y temía que esa niña que se aferraba a ella pasase por lo mismo.

-Tu mamá… Ella no va a volver, Lilly. No porque no quiera, a ella le encantaría poder estar contigo y leerte cuentos, jugar contigo, darte un beso de buenas noches, pero no puede. Se ha tenido que ir.

-¿A donde?- sintió cómo las lágrimas de la niña mojaban su camiseta

-Al cielo. Ahora es un ángel y te mira desde allí. ¿Te has fijado que hay estrellas cuando se hace de noche? Son las mamás y los papás y los hermanos y hermanas que se han tenido que subir al cielo. Nos miran desde arriba para que no tengamos miedo.

-Pero ella está sola. ¿Quién va a hacer que no tenga miedo?

-No está sola, mi mamá también está ahí. Allí ya no se tiene miedo.- le dio un beso en la coronilla porque era lo único que sentía que podía hacer- Vamos de vuelta a la comisaría. Tenemos que coger a los malos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era fácil para ella bloquear sus sentimientos en algún cajón en el fondo de su cuerpo mientras trabajaba. Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y se dijo que podría volver a hacerlo. Había dejado a la niña en una de las salas de la comisaría, custodiada por algún agente hasta que llegase alguien de servicios sociales. No le gustaban los casos con niños, porque, a fin de cuentas, conseguían que ella sintiese el miedo que pasaban, la pena de haber perdido a alguien, la desolación en la incertidumbre. Se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando sintió que alguien la besaba la coronilla desde atrás. Giró en la silla para encontrarse con Castle. Con una café en cada mano le regaló una sonrisa que consiguió que por un momento se olvidase del caso. Le tendió uno de los cafés y se sentó en frente de ella, en la que se había convertido en su silla.

-Ryan me ha contado lo de la niña. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella fingiendo una sonrisa- sólo que estos casos me afectan, ¿sabes? Cuando una niña pierde a su madre me recuerda…

-Lo sé- dijo Castle cubriendo con su mano una de las de ella- Sé lo que significa. Estoy aquí ¿vale?

Kate asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sintió su fortaleza, su cariño y sobre todo su amor por ella. Y supo que podría seguir adelante, porque Rick ya había terminado su capítulo y no se tendría que ocupar de todo sin él.

-El número de teléfono que encontramos ha sido identificado. Pertenece a Derrick Finn, un bróker de la bolsa del Upper East Side. Él y su mujer estaban en Croacia, celebrando su aniversario. La mujer del crimen es su hija: Julianne Finn. Están viendo para acá, pero no hablaban con ella desde hacía siete años.

-Así que tenemos a una mujer guapa y sencilla, con una hija encerrada en un coche a quien trataba de proteger, en el sur de la ciudad. Problemas con sus padres de los que no sabremos nada hasta que vuelvan. ¿Sabemos donde vivía?

-No hemos encontrado nada- Beckett se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras Rick caminaba hacia la ventana de una de las salas.

Dentro una niña de rizos castaños y ojos verdes, con el dedo pulgar en la boca, miraba a una televisión en la que había dibujos animados.

-¿Le habéis preguntado a la niña?

-Castle, tiene cinco años.

-Alexis con cinco años se sabía nuestra dirección. Es lo primero que le enseñé por si se perdía. Casi todos los niños se saben su dirección o la llevan apuntada por si les pasa algo.

Beckett se puso en pie y sin decir nada entró en la salita. Lilly levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió. A Kate se le contrajo el corazón cuando la niña extendió los brazos hacia ella, como pidiendo que la cogiese, y así lo hizo. La sentó en su regazo y le preguntó si sabía donde vivía.

-35 Audubond Ave, en Washington Heights.

-Eso está a media hora en coche de donde la encontramos- dijo Castle

-Mandaré a Espo y a Ryan a ver si encuentran algo allí.

-Detective Beckett- la capitana Gates la llamó desde la puerta.

Sentó a la niña de nuevo en el viejo sofá y salió seguida de Castle. La capitana les abrió la puerta de su despacho donde una mujer de unos treinta años esperaba.

-Esta es Mindy Chan de servicios sociales. Quiere hablar de la niña que han encontrado.

-Detective. Señor Castle- les saludó- Me gustaría saber cuando podré llevarme a Lilly. Hay muchos papeles que rellenar si queremos darle una familia de acogida y cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?- preguntó Castle.

- Su equipo está buscando a través de su ADN y el de su madre si tiene algún pariente vivo que esté en la base de datos. Si no encontramos a alguien la daremos en adopción. Mientras que se terminan de hacer las pruebas creo que lo mejor es dejarla en una casa de acogida.

-Todavía no sabemos si vamos a necesitar más información de ella.- dijo Beckett- Quizás deberíamos dejarla en custodia policial hasta que encontremos al asesino.

-Beckett y yo nos la llevaremos a casa. Ya lo hicimos una vez con un bebé de otro caso- miró a la capitana Gates- Se acuerda?

-Sí, señor Castle, me acuerdo. Eso no salió tan mal como esperaba. Si usted se responsabiliza- dijo mirando a Beckett- y la señorita Chan no tiene inconveniente, por mí no hay problema.

Se sentó en su escritorio, dando a entender que quería que todos se fuesen de su despacho.

-Tendrán que firmar alguna documentación, pero puede que sea mejor para ella no cambiar tanto de gente. Dejar a los niños en manos del sistema suele ser la última opción. Si me acompaña, detective, le diré lo que necesita rellenar.

-Iré a por café- dijo Castle.

Al caminar hacia la sala de descanso se paró en la ventana donde Lilly estaba custodiada. Parecía triste más que asustada. Le recordaba a Alexis cuando le dijo que su madre se iba a ir a Los Ángeles a vivir, o cuando le dijo que se divorciaban. Adoraba a los niños y ver a una tan cerca y tan triste no le parecía soportable. Llamó a la puerta y el agente que la cuidaba le saludó con la mirada.

-Hola, Lilly. Me llamo Rick, puedo pasar?- al ver que la niña vacilaba no se movió de la puerta. Tras una tímida sonrisa, asintió y Castle se sentó en una silla en frente de ella- ¿Está bien?

Volvió a asentir, con el dedo pulgar todavía entre sus labios. Se le habían quedado las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar, pero parecía una niña fuerte, de las que habían vivido muchas cosas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la detective Beckett? ¿Kate? Ella ha pedido que te quedes esta noche en nuestra casa. ¿Te parece bien?

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importase, pero el brillo que vio en su mirada le hizo creer que le emocionaba la idea.

-Ahora está firmando unos papeles, pero en cuanto termine nos iremos los tres. Mi hija Alexis tiene que tener muñecos por algún lado. En cuanto lleguemos los buscaré y te quedarás con el que más te guste.- extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Lilly se encogió asustada- Eh, no. No tienes que tenerme miedo- levantó los brazos disculpándose y se apartó de ella.- Vale. No tocar. Lo entiendo. Kate te gusta ¿verdad? A mí también. Tenemos eso en común. Le diré que venga.

Se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se sentó en su silla, cogió la carpeta que contenía la información de la mujer y la leyó rápidamente. Se dijo que aunque no hubiese nada en su historia que intuyese que tenía un novio o un marido, la niña mostraba signos de malos tratos. Lo apuntó en la pizarra como si fuese un hecho y se quedó mirando el tablón, como si fuese a darle la respuesta.

Así lo encontró Beckett, apoyado contra una mesa, mordisqueando el capuchón de un boli con su mirada pensativa.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó colocándose a su lado.

-Vámonos a casa. Creo que todos necesitamos descansar- la cogió de la mano, por el simple hecho de estar en contacto con ella. Kate se dejó caer contra él y Castle la besó en la sien, igual que siempre hacía cuando los dos necesitaban consuelo.


End file.
